jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Stormare
}}Peter Rolf Ingvar Storm (born August 27, 1953), simply known by his stage name Peter Stormare, is a Swedish actor, voice actor, director, producer, screenwriter, playwright and musician who played Dieter Stark in . He also lent his voice and likeness to the Dieter Stark role in in the video game LEGO Jurassic World (2015). He is perhaps best-known for his role as the sociopathic hired criminal Gaear Grimsrud in the black comedy crime film Fargo (1996). Other notable films Stormare has appeared in include The Big Lebowksi (1998), Dancer in the Dark (2000), Minority Report (2002) and Constantine (2005). Aside from his work in film, Stormare has had an extensive career in television and theater; on TV he is best-known for his role as John Abruzzi in the crime thriller series Prison Break (2005-2007). Stormare has won an ACCA award, a DIFF Jury Award and a VFCC Award. Selected filmography *''22 Jump Street'' (2014) *''The Last Stand'' (2013) .... Thomas Burrell *''Witless Protection'' (2009) *''Varg'' (2007) *''The Horsemen'' .... Mr. Spitz *''Tatt av kvinnen'' (2007) .... Glenn *''Boot Camp'' (2007) .... Norman Hail *''Anamorph'' (2007) .... Blair *''They Never Found Her'' (2007) .... Woods *''Hoppet'' (2007) *''Premonition'' (2007) .... Dr. Norman Roth *''One Night with You'' (2006) .... Steinmetz *''Unknown'' (2006) .... Snakeskin Boots/Stefan Burian *''Nacho Libre'' (2006) .... Emperor *''The Batman vs Dracula: The Animated Movie'' (2005) (V)(voice) .... Dracula *''The Brothers Grimm'' (2005) .... Cavaldi *''2001 Maniacs'' (2005) .... Professor Ackerman *''Constantine'' (2005) .... Satan *''Mercenaries'' (2005) (VG) (voice) .... Mattias Nilsson *''Quake 4'' (2005) (VG) (voice) .... Pvt. Johann Strauss *''The Bard's Tale'' (2004) (VG) (voice) (as Peter Storemare) .... Additional Voices *''Birth'' (2004) .... Clifford *''Bad Boys II'' (2003) .... Alexei *''Hitler: The Rise of Evil'' (2003) (TV) .... Ernst Röhm *''The Movie Hero'' (2003) .... The Suspicious Character *''The Tuxedo'' (2002) .... Dr. Simms *''Spun'' (2002) .... Mullet Cop *''Forgotten Realms: Icewind Dale II'' (2002) (VG) .... Isair *''Minority Report'' (2002) .... Dr. Solomon Eddie *''Windtalkers'' (2002) .... Gunnery Sergeant Hjelmstad *''The Beatle Fan'' (2002) .... Albert *''Bad Company'' (2002) .... Adrik Vas *''13 Moons'' (2002) .... Slovo *''Hamilton'' (2001) (TV) .... Carl Hamilton *''Happy Campers'' (2001) .... Oberon *''Chocolat'' (2000) .... Serge Muscat *''Dancer in the Dark'' (2000) .... Jeff *''Circus'' (2000) .... Julius *''Bruiser'' (2000) .... Milo Styles *''Amor nello specchio'' (1999) .... Giovanni Andreini *''8MM'' (1999) .... Dino Velvet *''Purgatory'' (1999) (TV) .... Cavin Guthrie *''Armageddon'' (1998) .... Lev Andropov, Russian Cosmonaut *''Somewhere in the City'' (1998) .... Graham *''Mercury Rising'' (1998) .... Stayes *''The Big Lebowski'' (1998) .... Nihilist #1, Uli Kunkel/'Karl Hungus' *''Hamilton'' (1998) .... Carl Hamilton *''Larmar och gör sig till'' (1997) (TV) .... Petrus Landahl *''Playing God'' (1997) .... Vladimir *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) .... Dieter Stark *''Sorts Hades, Ett'' (1996) (TV) .... Ulf *''Fargo'' (1996) .... Gaear Grimsrud *''Polygraphe, Le'' (1996) .... Christof Haussman *''No Man's Land'' (1994) (TV) .... Byrd *''Backanterna'' (1993) (TV) .... The Messenger *''Damage'' (1992) .... Peter Wetzler *''Freud flyttar hemifrån...'' (1991) .... Berra *''Riflessi in un cielo scuro'' (1991) *''Awakenings'' (1990) .... Neurochemist *''Mälarpirater'' (1987) .... Justus *''Frusna leoparden, Den'' (1986) .... Jerry *''Seppan'' (1986) (TV) .... Sara´s Father *''Spanarna'' (1983) (TV) *''Fanny och Alexander'' (1982) (uncredited) .... Young man who helps Isak with coffer Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park actors